1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a liquid-cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
When an electronic device works, the CPU or the other processor will generate heat. The heat must be quickly and efficiently dissipated. Currently, the most widely used cooling means for the CPU or the other processor is mainly an air-cooling device. The air-cooling device employs a heat sink and cooling fan as the heat dissipation means. Another type of cooling device that utilizes a cooling liquid to cool the CPU or the other processor has been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 8,245,764 discloses a cooling system for heat generation component. The cooling system includes a double-faced base seat for receiving a pump to circulate a cooling liquid. The pump includes a stator and an impeller. The impeller is disposed on the bottom side of the base seat. The stator is disposed to the top side of the base seat and isolated from the cooling liquid. A cooling system further includes a liquid reservoir chamber for the cooling liquid to pass therethrough. The liquid reservoir includes a pump chamber formed on lower side of the base seat, in which the impeller is disposed. At least one impeller cover body defines the pump chamber. The impeller cover body has one or more flow passages for the cooling liquid to pass through. A heat exchange chamber is formed under the pump chamber and perpendicularly separated from the pump chamber. The pump chamber and the heat exchange chamber are separate chambers and communicate with each other through one or more passages. A heat exchange interface is formed on one side of the heat exchange chamber in contact with a heat generation component. A heat sink is flowably connected to the liquid reservoir chamber. The cooling liquid serves to carry away the heat of the heat sink. Also, U.S. Patent Publication No. 20050069432A1 discloses an electronic device with a pump. The electronic device includes a liquid reservoir case having a heat generation component. A heat dissipation section serves to dissipate the heat generated by the heat generation component. The electronic device further includes a pump unit having an impeller and a heat absorption section thermally connected to the heat generation component. The impeller of the pump unit rotates to supply cooling liquid to the heat dissipation section. The cooling liquid circulates in a circulation path between the heat absorption section and the heat dissipation section, whereby the heat generated by the heat generation component can be transferred to the heat dissipation section via the cooling liquid. The center of the impeller of the pump unit and the center of the heat generation component are separately disposed. The conventional water-cooling system includes numerous components and the structures between the components are apt to damage. The damage of the structures often leads to the problem of leakage of the water.